sonsofanarchyaplfandomcom-20200214-history
Jesse James Jordan
Jesse James Jordan is from Oklahoma and a former military man who has served time in prison for assault and battery. He has a son with Savannah Stephens and is best friends with Trey Coulter. General Description Standing a modest 6 foot, Jesse is pretty laid back and easy going. This appears in his general demeanor as hes got a long legged, easy swagger to his stride and doesn't really move in to much of a hurry for anything. His build is one of the stockier sort and holds a lethal kind of grace that comes from a military background. Personality Speak softly but carry a big stick is basically a good description of Jesse. Hes a slow talking, smooth striding Oklahoma native with a generally easy going manner. Hes slow to anger most of the time and is a thinker where some are reactors. A former Navy Seal, he understands the wisdom of strategy with a level head. History Born to an Oklahoma rancher, Jesse Jordan grew up in open spaces and fresh air. Growing up, you could say he pretty well had the best of everything. The best horses to ride, the prettiest girls and all the friends a man could want. His parents were the hard working sort who believed a man needed to earn his own way so he was accustomed to a full days work but it kept him honest, at least. However, his family was also a large one so with three older brothers and a younger sister, by the time he graduated high school, he decided to hit the military. Enlisting in boot camp, he went through all the things needed before ending up over seas and right in the thick of battle. The only thing that kept him sane was his music. With one tour behind him, Jesse was eventually let come home to the USA for a few month. Based in Texas, he met and fell for a blond haired student by the name of Savannah. Life was idealic you might say and he thought they were building something to for the future. Unfortunately, in an attempt to build a life that would sustain them, he was forced to take another tour and shipped over seas once more. Things still seemed good with he and Savannah until suddenly, her letters started getting rarer and rare until they almost didn't come at all. Not understanding, Jesse finished his tour before ending up back on American soil. Unfortunately, before he could look Savannah up, shit in the fan at home and he was forced to go back to Oklahoma. Having done two tours of duty and deciding not to re enlist, Jesse headed home and found his family in chaos. The bank was trying to foreclose on the ranch, his brother was drinking like a fool and his sister... well, his sweet little sister had turned out to have an awful secret that she wasn't sharing. At least, at first. In an attempt to figure out what the hell was going on, Jessie threw himself into work but it soon became apparent that he and Colt were going to be at logger heads. Unable to agree on anything and their dad suffering from Alzheimer, it was only a matter of time before things blew up. And blow up they did on hot southern night. it was a fight to end all fights. Right up to the moment Callie broke it up with the deep dark secret that she'd been hiding. A secret that united the brothers and had them heading for their guns. Guns that did serious business that night and left three men dead. When the blazing anger was gone and the deed done, the brothers disposed of the bodies and covered up their crime. It was amazing how easy it was to take a life after you'd become accustomed to it. It also put an end to Jessie's being able to stay home. Every time he looked at Callie, he wanted to kill something all over again and most of the time, it was himself. He hated the fact that he hadn't been around when she needed him and the guilt made his boot heels twitch. Two days later, Jessie had packed up his bags, kissed his mama and sister goodbye and shook his dad's hand. Without another word, he'd crawled into the cab and put his boot to the gas pedal, not knowing exactly where he was going but not wanting to see anything but dust in the rear view mirror. It was this move that set his feet on the darker path. Deciding that he just needed to see Savannah, Jesse drove all night to New Orleans. What he found when he got there was anything but the happy ever after as Savannah revealed the fact that she was in love with another man. Reeling from that, Jesse tried to talk sense into her only to be confronted by said man and having a knock down drag out fight that left the man in the hospital and him in jail. Little did Jesse know that the man was a well to do asshole who had weight in the justice system that had him doing time for 18 months. Time when Savannah never once came to see him. After prison, Jesse was a changed man. No longer the easy going chap he'd been, he bought a Harley and began to travel the country side. There was a new hardness to him that had gone sharper during his prison stay and only the most idiotic took him on. Although slow to react, the man had a lethal temper boiling just under that surface. Somehow, he ended up in New York city, playing in bars and gambling. For some reason, city people seemed to think his cowboy hat and boots made him simple and hustling was easy. For awhile, he just bumbled around, picking up odd jobs where he could, fighting in a few street fights and basically making a rep for himself as a bad ass dude with an easy smile. Then he fell in with the wrong sort of crowd. Or the right sort of crowd, depending on how you looked at it. Before he knew it, he was moonlighting as a member of one of the biggest crime partnerships ever to hit New York. With his smooth charm, he was able to flirt his way through some of the stiffest security of some of some nice sized banks and pull off half a dozen robberies that left his pockets fairly well lined. Between each "job" the group would lay low and live normally while stashing away their loot for better days. After about a year of this, Jesse headed out west to look up an old friend and put in a request to join the SON's. After a year of prospecting in, he was patched in and then went over the road between charters taking care of business. Hes about to return to Reno to find the charter in a boiling pot of trouble. LIFE IN RENO Signing on as a prospect when the club first put down roots, Jesse's first year was spent watching Russians and performing shit jobs that the regular members didn't want to do. With his quiet, laid back nature, his time prospecting went off with little of a hitch and he was patched in just before the club finally found its feet and things began to come together. Sponsored by Juice Ortiz on the recommendation of men at SAMTAZ, the cowboy was just pleased to find someplace his brand of skills was needed and after making patch, set about making sure he was an asset. Taking trips over the road, he spent long weeks gone on errands for the club and, more often than not, came home only with a bit of wander lust to his bones. Staying in one place was never really his style so he even contemplated going Nomad before shit started going down in Reno and it looked as if all bodies on deck would be needed. Then, the choice was never a choice after all. Especially once he learned he was a father. With that new knowledge in his head, Jesse was forced to recognize something besides his own wants and needs. Drawn to the mother of his child for more reasons than sharing a child, he soon finds himself drawn into the steady life of a settled man. Category:Characters